


Broken Besaid Bitches

by DraceDomino



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Cock Worship, Cousin Incest, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Rikku has to put a stop to this! When she catches Lulu using mind control to turn Yuna her mindless sex slave, the plucky little Al Bhed rushes to her cousin's rescue! Unfortunately, she's no match for Lulu, and it isn't long before she falls prey as well. Now the pair of Yuna and Rikku are both her thralls with a simple-minded vision: service their mistress' cock with desperate loyalty.





	Broken Besaid Bitches

Broken Besaid Bitches  
-By Drace Domino

“Yuna, no! This isn’t you, you have to stop it!” Rikku’s voice pierced Lulu’s tent, drawing the attention of both other women sitting at the very opposite edge. It was clear that neither one of them had expected the intrusion considering the situation; a starkly naked Yuna on her hands and knees with her face buried against Lulu’s thighs. The stoic black mage was dressed a little more than Yuna; specifically wearing thigh-high fishnet stockings and a few leather straps across her arms, but she was otherwise just as exposed. Her full breasts were enormous compared to those of Yuna’s own, and the throbbing, thick cock sticking out of her lap was something the summoner completely lacked. Rikku stared at what she had stumbled across, her eyes pleading as she stepped forward in a desperate bid to reach her cousin. “Please! Paine and the rest of the Gullwings are worried, Yunie! You’ve got to...you’ve got to come back to us!”

“Rikku, it’s very rude to just barge into a woman’s tent.” Lulu offered a response in Yuna’s stead, and allowed one of her hands to drift down to the summoner’s smooth brown hair. She guided the beautiful thing’s lips right back to her cock, and ushered Yuna to wrap her mouth around the tip once more. As Yuna obeyed without a second thought the black mage purred in desire, and as her cock continued to be slathered in Yuna’s spit she turned her attention back to the girl’s cousin. Splayed out and smiling, the dark features of the menacing woman were enough to send a shiver of fear down Rikku’s spine. “And here I thought we were friends. This is...very disrespectful.”

“We were friends before you did all this!” Rikku snapped back, tightening a fist and glaring at the other woman. It pained her desperately to see her cousin on her hands and knees in such a fashion; to see Yunie’s naked body and to see her working slavishly over that thick, wet cock. “What did you do to Yunie, Lulu?! Give me one reason why I shouldn’t bust you up!”

“Typically I respond to threats harshly, Rikku, but I’m afraid getting up would mean removing my cock from your cousin’s throat.” Lulu’s voice was a soft and taunting thing, her purple lips turning to a wicked and cruel smile. She allowed her tongue to gently pass over them, and once more her fingers swept down the back of Yuna’s hair. “I protected Yuna for years. Now that Sin is gone, well...I’d say I’ve earned my reward. You should be happy I’m satisfied with just her.” The hint resting in Lulu’s voice was enough to make Rikku tense up even further, but the young woman wouldn’t be scared off. She hadn’t seen Yuna for nearly two weeks now; trapped as she was in Lulu’s tent. Everyone had been whispering about how Lulu had enchanted the girl to make her a thrall, yet no one in Besaid had the guts to stand up to her. The Gullwings looked after their own, though, and Rikku wasn’t about to let her older cousin become some lunatic pervert’s slave!

“This is your last warning, Lulu!” Rikku snarled, preparing to launch a full attack at her former friend. “Let Yunie go right this instant, or...or I’ll make you pa-”

“Rikku, let me make this perfectly clear.” Lulu interrupted the girl, still ushering the inches of her cock into Yuna’s mouth. The summoner was sucking happily with spit smeared across her cheeks; the same spit that dripped from Lulu’s shaft in long threads that caressed her heavy, swinging sack. Yuna was worshipping that member with her mouth and hands, eagerly servicing every inch with unending devotion. Lulu simply allowed that pleasure to wash over her as she spoke; her voice dangerous yet patient. “If you make me stand up and ruin my blowjob, I’m going to be very upset. So upset that I’ll need someone else to help Yuna finish the job.” She quirked her brow in a no-nonsense fashion, letting the full implications sink in the young woman. “...are you going to make me stand up, Rikku? Are you truly willing to take that chance?”

Rikku, though young and a bit immature, was nothing if not loyal. How could she let this injustice go on when Yuna had done so much for the world? The summoner deserved better than to be Lulu’s sex slave. Yunie deserved her freedom! With a bold look crossing her features Rikku cast her eyes forward, and gave a tiny, stubborn snort. She knew what would happen if she kept pushing the issue, and yet she did it...for her cousin. For Yunie.

“Bring it on, you big jerk!” She snapped, her muscles tense with adrenaline and her heart already racing. “Once I finish beating you up, you’re going to turn Yunie back to normal!” With that, Lulu merely sighed. She pulled at Yuna’s hair until her cock pulled from the tip of the woman’s mouth, at which point Yuna’s sweet and beautiful voice filled the air in a desperate plea.

“No…! No, Mistress...it’s...it’s so good…” She clung to Lulu’s leg as the naked woman stood, hanging onto her and pawing at the other’s sack. With the hints of tears in her eyes she begged further, not understanding why her toy was taken from her. “Please, Mistress...let me keep sucking…”

“Shh, girl.” Lulu merely smirked, chiding the desperate young woman as she cast eyes towards her cousin. “Pretty soon, you’ll have some company to share my cock with.” And with that, her arm lunged forward as magical energy swept around her fingers. It was a swift attack that Rikku quickly identified, and the two women suddenly began their brawl. It was a quick fight...predictable, but quick. As Rikku lunged towards Lulu with her fists drawn and the rescue of her cousin on her mind, Lulu merely unleashed a torrent of energy she had been building for the past few tense moments. A spiral of black and blue struck the cute young woman and dashed her to the ground, sending her tiny figure flying until she had a hard impact that sent her reeling. Rikku had never truly had a chance. Her skills were always less than Lulu’s own, and even her reason for fighting was weaker - the desire to save a loved one paled in comparison to the eagerness one would fight to keep the perfect pretty cocksleeve.

“Yuna. Restrain her.” Lulu spoke simply, pointing to the girl as she turned to a small cabinet at the edge of her bed. While she worked within the cabinet drawer Yuna did exactly as she was told, darting towards Rikku and crashing atop her with a giggle. Her hands drew around Rikku’s wrists and she pressed her full naked weight to her cousin, purring as she did so and smiling sweetly despite Rikku’s protests.

“Y...Yunie, stop it!” Rikku winced, still weak from Lulu’s attack and now forced to be in close contact with her naked kin. “Snap out of it, Yunie! It’s me! It’s Rikku! You have to break her spell!”

“It’s okay, Rikku, you’ll love the Mistress’ cock!” Yuna smiled, her eyes glazed and distant and her face practically coated in cock-flavored spit. She licked her lips at the mere thought of Lulu’s enormous prick, and wiggled more atop the smaller girl. “I wouldn’t share it with just anyone, Rikku, but...you’re family...I’m sure it’d be okay…”

It wasn’t up to Yuna who she shared Lulu’s cock with, but the mistress of the tent didn’t mind her pet enjoying the delusion. Soon she stepped up to the two women with a simple vial of murky green fluid; thick and viscous. As she knelt down to the carpet below she uncorked the vial and gave a wide smile, whispering as she tilted it towards Rikku’s lips.

“You’ll be going to sleep for a few hours.” She cooed, and gestured for Yuna’s assistance. The older woman slipped her hands to Rikku’s head; holding her in place while pinching the sides of her jaw to keep her mouth open. Rikku; tears running down her face, fought against her cousin to no avail as Lulu dipped the vial open and began to pour the foul-tasting nectar down the young woman’s throat. “When you wake up, you’ll be much more agreeable.”

As soon as the liquid was poured Yuna pressed her hand over her cousin’s mouth to stop her from spitting, and her opposite hand rubbed her throat until it was gulped down. It didn’t take long for Rikku’s vision to go cloudy and fade, though in the split seconds before darkness overtook her she could see Lulu once more guiding fingers into Yuna’s hair, encouraging her closer to her hanging, stiff cock. She’d facefuck the girl over her cousin’s unconscious form...and when Rikku would finally wake up, the real fun would begin.

Lulu was a reasonable woman - she would’ve been content with merely one beauty, but Rikku had forced her hand...and now, she had two.

\---

What a difference a few hours could make! Just that morning Rikku was a bright eyed young woman eager, even desperate, to break her cousin free of the bonds of servitude that had come over her. Now she pushed against Yuna with a whine in her voice, greedily pulling the cock from her lips so she could claim it for herself.

“Yunie, you’re being so selfish…” Rikku pouted, just as her hands moved to wrap around a densely spit-covered cock. “You got to enjoy Mistress’ cock so much already…” Both Lulu and Yuna smiled at the new pet’s desire, and the two savored for a moment the addition of their new bedmate. All three women were stripped down by now; save for the fishnets rolling up to Lulu’s thighs and the collars connecting Rikku and Yuna to leashes held by their mistress. As Lulu rested in a comfortable seat the naked cousins were rubbing up against one another, finishing the task that Yuna had begun when Rikku so rudely interrupted them. They squeezed in close, pressed their lips against Lulu’s cock at the same time, and stared up at their mistress with adoring eyes while their tongues wiggled back and forth over cock.

Rikku had never stood a chance, and now she belonged to Lulu just as her cousin did. Both girls utterly fawned over their mistress’ cock, and while Rikku tasked herself with seeing how much she could handle in her throat Yuna dropped her head to lick and savor the taste of Lulu’s sack hanging underneath. Threads of spit connected the girls not only to Lulu’s shaft but also each other, further showing what horny little messes they had become. Lulu, utterly confident and relaxed even as immense pleasure swept through her, gave a tiny chuckle from her simple but glorious throne.

“Mmm, such a lovely pair of cocksuckers.” She cooed, and the girls practically preened under her praise. “At first I was rather angry at your intrusion, Rikku, but you were right all along...you and Yuna should certainly be together. So long as you’re together on your knees in front of me.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Rikku beamed, just after plucking her mouth from Lulu’s shaft. Yuna’s face was half-obscured by Lulu’s sack, but the look in her eyes made it clear that she was smiling. How wonderful it was, to have family all together like that! Finally Lulu let a hand slip forward and into Rikku’s blonde hair; her elegant fingers gliding just underneath the bun that led to her thin, complex braids. With a gentle pull she began to pluck Rikku from the floor, and though the girl was clearly sad to lose the chance to worship her mistress’ cock, she seemed to know what was to come next. “Ohh, oh Mistress, am I...am I going to…”

“You are, pet.” Lulu smirked, and began pulling Rikku closer and closer. The girl naturally braced her knees on the chair as she began to mount her mistress; swinging legs over Lulu’s lap and getting ready to squeeze down on that enormous cock. Lulu afforded one more glance to Yuna there on the floor before them, and offered her previous pet a little smile. “You be a good slut on your knees, Yuna. Put that mouth to work while I fuck your little cousin.”

“Yes, Mistress!” Yuna’s voice was nothing but enthusiastic, and she did just that. Her mouth labored over Lulu’s sack while her hands fawned across the other woman’s shaft, holding it steady as Rikku’s little pussy was lined up atop it. She was there in the best seat in the house to watch as Rikku started to spread across that shaft, and she could witness just what a tight, hard push it was. The spreading of lips across a thick cockhead, the sound of Rikku’s gasping from above her, and pulsing pleasure of her mistress’ cock...it was a truly beautiful sight, and the only thing that could make it better was the taste of Lulu’s balls on her tongue. Thankfully, she had plenty of that to enjoy, as well! “Ohh, Mishtresh…” The summoner cooed while she licked. “She’sh sho...tight…”

“She is.” Lulu cooed, her hands by now having slid to Rikku’s waist. She pushed the trembling girl down the rest of the way with a gentle pressure, and watched in great delight as Rikku struggled through being spread for the first time. A look of discomfort gave way to a look of immeasurable pleasure, complete with crossed eyes and a wide open mouth with tongue dangling forward. By the time Rikku had settled on her mistress’ lap and she took in every last inch that Lulu had to offer, she had come full circle to being utterly honored by her mistress’ presence inside of her. Lulu smirked, and allowed a hand to travel up and tease Rikku’s tiny breasts while she started to rock forward. “Well, my new little slut? Your owner is inside of you...and she expects you to do your part.”

“Ohh, y-yes, Mistress…” Rikku cooed with a bright smile on her face, and her hands braced to Lulu’s shoulders as she worked. Slowly at first, but as time went on Rikku found herself bouncing quicker and quicker on Lulu’s lap. That massive cock was still an enormously tight fit within her little pussy, but the longer she went the more she got used to the strain and the tension in her thighs. She swallowed with excitement as she rode; and from time to time even gazed down between them to watch. Past her own tiny breasts and Lulu’s glorious orbs she could see her own mound - pushed out just a little every time Lulu sunk inside. Such was the size of her new mistress’ cock as measured by the tender flesh of her new young pet. “Ohh, Yunie...it’s...it’s so good…”

Yuna would’ve offered a profound “I told you so,” but by that point her mouth was completely occupied with Lulu’s sack. Her face was now slathered, layered in spit, and it only became more of a mess as she buried her nose against the spot where Lulu’s shaft met her undercarriage. Rikku’s tiny rump bounced down on her cousin’s head every time she took all of Lulu’s cock inside of her, but Yuna didn’t seem to mind. If nothing else it was a reminder of the joy that her cousin had joined her in this bliss - and it was a promise that soon there would be new places to drink her mistress’ cum from.

Lulu merely beamed, listening to her sluts moan and whimper as they served her and watching Rikku’s pretty young face twist into looks of pleasure and joy. Whether it was Yuna’s truly remarkable beauty or Rikku’s youthful energy, both of them were fine girls to serve and slave over her cock.. Rikku’s pussy was smaller and tighter than her cousin’s, and though her little tits weren’t up to Yuna’s scale they still had a certain charm. She’d make a fine extra pet indeed - another set of holes to enjoy when Yuna was so packed with cum she couldn’t hold any more.

Lulu’s pleasure roared through her quietly, and she retained her stoic, aloof demeanor as she felt her body churn in pleasure. She gave Rikku and Yuna no warning when her climax came - something that Yuna was accustomed to by now, but took Rikku completely by surprise. As her member throbbed and she pushed Rikku squarely down on her cock the slender young Al Bhed shook violently within the throes of her own orgasm, and her eyes went crossed as she fell forward to bury her face against Lulu’s copious breasts. The dark-haired woman merely laughed at her tiny new pet’s shivers and screams, and her cock throbbed slow and deep as she unleashed a heavy torrent of cum.

Yuna watched with wide eyes, nearly crying from joy at one of the most beautiful sights she had ever witnessed. Her own cousin’s little pussy - stretched as far as it could manage around her mistress’ pulsing, twitching, and surging cock. The cum that oozed down the shaft was more bright and glorious than the light of the Fayth, and Yuna couldn’t resist leaning in to wipe her tongue up and down across Lulu’s member, cleaning it up as the mess appeared. When Rikku’s spasming faded and Lulu’s cock stopped its heavy throbbing she still remained deep inside of Rikku, but she let her cock press from side to side to ensure more cum oozed down along the shaft. After all, Yuna needed something to keep herself busy until it was her turn to ride the mistress’ cock.

Little Rikku, once so stubborn and brave, was now a sweaty and twitching mess in her new owner’s arms. She smiled as hard as she shivered, and looked up at Lulu with a glazed but glorious look in her eyes. Lulu’s hand drifted forward to hold the tiny thing’s chin, and she offered a simple smile spread across her cocky, dominant features.

“Such a wonderful little pussy.” She praised Rikku, and took in a deep breath of savored delight as she felt Yuna greedily cleaning off her cock. “Aren’t you glad we settled our differences, Rikku?”

“I sure am, Mistress…” Rikku smiled with a glazed look in her eyes, and the glow of a woman that had found her true purpose in life. It was marred only by a look of minor concern; a knit in her sweat-lined brow as she rolled gently back and forth to experience more of Lulu’s shaft within her. “But...but since I won’t be going back to the ship...Paine will come looking for us.”

“Well then.” Lulu chuckled sweetly, and brushed her fingers through Rikku’s hair. Her other hand lowered down to reach for Yuna, and soon she could feel the other slut pressing her head to those outstretched digits not unlike a cat. Lulu pondered briefly the friend Yuna and Rikku had made recently; tall and strong, stoic and silver-haired. Paine was a dangerous beauty indeed, but one that was certainly worth acquiring. “I suppose...it would be a shame to split the three of you up.”

Both Yuna and Rikku’s eyes lit up, for they knew exactly what their mistress intended. A little vial of green fluid and a long nap would bring them yet another kin in Lulu’s shared service. Rikku and Yuna might have been cousins by birth, but in their slavish devotion to their mistress’ cock they were sisters.

And soon...Paine would be their sister, too.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Lulu is best Lulu. She's one of my top gals for sure whether she's in charge or in trouble!
> 
> [ Come visit me on tumblr! ](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
